


Sacred Kiss (신성한 키스)

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha werewolf, Biting, Claiming sex, Dark Romance, Drama, Dubious Consent, Forbidden Love, Historical, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mates, Mating, Royalty, Self-Lubrication, Slight fluff, Supernatural - Freeform, Unprotected Sex, Werewolf, omega - Freeform, omega vampire, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: The war between the Vampyres and the Werewolves has graced the world with its vast presence...now that is all about to change...with the most forbidden love of one Werewolf King to a Vampyre Prince...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 63





	Sacred Kiss (신성한 키스)

Park Chan Yeol, The Werewolf King walked the terrain that the Vampyres claimed as their own. Heubhyeolgwi, the domain of the supposedly undead. Snow pelted the ground like a quiet blanket of white. Everything was calm for once, at peace within itself, sadly unlike the discussion or more like the argument Chanyeol had back home at his palace with his royal advisers.

Hell, for him, it was even a thought of whether he'd ever go back. That was just how pissed off he still was at the moment. What right did they have to try and arrange a marriage between him and the Omega son of the Werefox Queen of Yeou? Were they insane? The Werefoxes' Queen's offspring placed on the throne of Neugdae? What a vast joke that was!

Did they not remember all of the torment the ol' hag had caused his father to suffer under her mischief, before he took the throne at his father's immediate deathbed? Was it not his own choice to make of who he would wed in the future? Was he not the person sitting upon the throne of Neugdae?

Hell would have to freeze over before he ever allowed that to happen. No one was ever going to destroy what his father had worked so hard to build. And he damn well meant no one.

He kept walking deep in his thoughts until he came in to the clearing of a path. He was forced to stop in his tracks with the appearance of a barely dressed Omega in a cream-colored silk night garment. Long tresses of mocha brown hair were sprayed about him as the Omega laid upon the ground seemingly unconscious or asleep.

However, Chanyeol could not really tell with the way the Omega was garbed. Although, the slight up and down motion of his chest and stomach had alotted him with the knowledge that the Omega still lived. At that truth, he found himself quite relieved.

So with slow quiet, yet oh so very measure steps, he walked up to the Omega. Dropping down on both of his knees to study the rare beauty laid out before him. The Omega was beyond beautiful. A temptress without having to even try. An Omega. An Omega Vampyre at that.

He was young in age. Way younger than the King himself was as of now. And seemingly innocent just by the mere sight of him. He had perfect almond shaped eyes that were still closed to the surrounding world.

A cute buttonlike nose laid beneath that, pretty-pretty lush looking peach tinged lips below it, amd rosy cheeks all in-between. His skin was an unearthly porcelain like he would break from a mere touch against it and a weary frown was etched deeply upon his foreword as he slept. He was utter perfection.

Snow melted against his clothes, wetting them slightly in its flakes of pure white, but he paid it no mind whilst he gazed upon the slumbering Omega with suddenly transfixed red eyes. Slowly reaching out to touch the Omega an idea came to his mind? The perfect plan.

The Werewolf King sits there waiting for the pretty-pretty little thing awakens. And when he finally does, Chanyeol is on him. He lifts the Omega up in to his arms, allowing the Omega to lean back and look up at him with dazzlingly sinless amber brown eyes. In which his confusion is made crystal-like within them.

He then introduces himself to the lovely confounded Omega. Learning in return the Omega's true identity which was the Vampyre Prince of Heubhyeolgwi, Byun Baek Hyun. So in accordance with this first meeting King Chanyeol in enamoured with this gorgeous being. The little Omega Vampyre is the only creature that the Alpha Werewolf will ever love in this lifetime.

The next time he meets the Omega Prince, the Alpha King smoothly pulls him in to his arms with a kiss. To which, Baekhyun gasped out when he felt the other creature's lips gently press against his own after he has pulled him in to his hard embrace. A shudder of surprise running through him like chills. Or at least he thought it was.

He felt as if his soul was fluttering from his body up in to the night, flying high above the brilliantly twinkling stars in the sky. Then, all at once, falling back down to the earth and back inside of his body in a spiral of beaconing light. Although, it did not return alone.

No, there was something else within it, placing his soul at ease. It filled his very being in with the overflowing feeling of total completeness just before the Alpha finally parted their lips. For the very first time, in a very long time, Prince Baekhyun didn't feel alone anymore. Yet, he didn't know why that actually was.

They are in a bedchamber within his Baekhyun's own lonely palace. And the breath had been knocked right out of the Omega. He was stuck in a daze when the Alpha kissed him again, working over his own and he removed his clothes, leaving Baekhyun in only his underwear.

The Alpha picks Baekhyun up within his strong arms, carrying him over the bed, gently placing him back down upon it. He hovers over Baekhyun, never breaking contact with his roughly swelling lips whilst removing the Omega's underwear from off his lower half, releasing his genitalia from its much too restrictive prison.

Chanyeol's lips slide from the Omega's, all the way down to his soft jawline, past his neck, until they reach his chest where his sharp pointed peaks were flushed red with his mounting arousal. The Alpha's talented tongue, teasingly licked over the sensitive flesh there before he used his sinful mouth to suck and devour the entire peak at once. Baekhyun moaned in pleasure beneath the incursion, biting his bottom lip once more to keep his airy moans to himself as much as he could with crystalline embarrassment.

Baekhyun arched his back against the bed when Chanyeol's hand slid in between his parted thighs. The Werewolf King rubbing the tips of his fingers over the steadily engorged head of his cocklet, biting down upon both of his hard nipples as he eagerly switched between the two. Baekhyun wanted to stop him, despite this the sensations he stirred within his body was making him so confused and so turned on. And though, he had never felt this way before, he decided that he kind of liked it.

Chanyeol pulled away from the Omega's chest, growling deeply beneath his breath when he was not able to control himself anymore. He ripped his underwear from his own lower region, baring it to Vampyre Prince's own prying gaze, settling himself in between Baekhyun's parted thighs, face to cock. His artistic tongue plays with the leaking slit of his sex, before dipping in to it to teasingly lap at the head.

Baekhyun trembled with every stroke that Chanyeol made against him, gripping the sheets of the bed beneath himself whilst he releases moan after moan from his wet parted lips. He worked over his little cock, playfully biting it in order for him to hear Baekhyun cry out even more from action. The Alpha moves further down between his thighs, gaining access to the Omega's wetness.

Baekhyun tries to pull his core away from him, but his strong hands upon his hips kept the Omega in place. Baekhyun was crying out in pleasure now when the Alpha licks his slit up and then down, slowly allowing Baekhyun to wiggle his body beneath him. The Omega's insides were clunching with a feeling that he had never felt before in his entire life. And from that the Werewolf King can tell that Baekhyun was about to explode and he craved it.

So the Alpha laps harder at wet leaking rim, watching Baekhyun steadily bucks his hips against his lips just as Baekhyun unfolds in to his first release of the night. Groaning against Baekhyun, Chanyeol indulges in the pure taste of Byun Baek Hyun. And he loves every drop of the Omega, so he finally decides that Baekhyun will be his for always. Chanyeol was never going to ever let Baekhyun go, whether he begged him to or not.

Lifting himself away from the Omega's lower region, Chanyeol aligns his body with the Vampyre Prince's own. He roughly enters the Omega's slick hot core with his heated cock as Baekhyun grasps out in pleasured pain, kissing the Omega's lips to oblivion he pounds deep in to Baekhyun's tightly restraining heat. The Omega's walls gripping his cock in tight wet heat as Baekhyun buck his hips against him, meeting his fast rigorous thrusts.

Breathy whimpers and soft cries breech past soft peach colored lips when they are slightly parted. A lithe little form arched beneath a much harder one. The sound of flesh against flesh permeated the large bedchamber's quiet atmosphere, soft-skinned legs were spread even wider by quick rigorous movements. Another soft whimper turned whine scratches at the smaller being's throat whilst he clung to the much larger creature's back with his every cry.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun have been going at it nonstop for the pass few hours now. At this point in time, Baekhyun probably can't tell what's up or down, let alone remember his own and status. Especially not when Chanyeol's cock was being continuously shoved up his ass, sliding against his warm inner walls. It just felt so good, yet it burned, all at the same time. And he quite liked the feeling of being filled to the brim by the Werewolf King's hot forbidden essence.

The bed that they were still connected intimately on was covered in their bodily mess. Baekhyun was on all fours moaning with every slam of Chanyeol's powerful hips. His cock bobbing between his thighs in an angry shade of red, because the older creature still refused to let him cum for the sixth time in a row. Tears of want and pain fell from within his eyes whilst he begged for it- to finally be able to enjoy his prolonged release.

When Chanyeol finally allows it, Baekhyun violently cums beneath him, scratching at the Alpha's back as the pain of it fully took Baekhyun over. At that same moment, Chanyeol takes that opportunity while Baekhyun was still within his orgasmic daze to place the Omega's legs up on either side of his broad shoulders. To which reveals Baekhyun's flittering wetness to Chanyeol's own eyes, slick steadily drenching the area of his thighs with its slipperiness.

Soon after Baekhyun, Chanyeol released inside of Baekhyun pulling the Vampyre Prince in to his embrace. Baekhyun was too tired to protest his strength as sleep slowly devoured the Omega. When the Alpha Werewolf wakes up again, he will make Baekhyun officially his mate.

Chanyeol peered down at his peacefully sleeping form. He leaned in and kissed the Omega's forehead. Feeling the wondrous after effects of having sex with his soulmate, Chanyeol fell alseep with him warm in his embrace.

In the morning, pain shot through the entirety of Baekhyun's lower body, forcing his eyes to open when he moved about the soft sheets of the bed he was sleeping upon. Peering sleepily around his surroundings, Baekhyun's head pounds with an immense headache. Baekhyun felt groggy and really drained as he sat up in bed, placing his bare feet against the cold floor, grasping the sheets of the bed around his small frame when he does. His mocha brown hair, flowing in a long trail behind him as he moves.

Yes, it was most definitely morning. And Baekhyun couldn't even remember anything that had occurred the night before. He could not get his mind back together in order for him to remind himself of where he actually was or how he had gotten there in the first place.

Tiredly, standing upon his sluggish feet, Baekhyun gasped out in surprise as he took in his clear nudity once the sheets slip from off his bared body to the floor underneath his feet. He did not understand how he had become naked at first, until he heard the coarse husky groan of another male coming from behind him upon the bed. Turning guardedly around to face whomever this person was, Baekhyun saw an unfamiliar yet seemingly familiar handsome man sleeping peacefully within the bed.

And from as far as what he could tell, the other man was likewise naked. A jolt of shock coursed through at the realization as he finally remembered the night prior. Oh, my! He had slept with King Chan Yeol himself!

He studies the Werewolf King's peacefully sleeping face. This creature is as handsome and beautiful as the first time the two had ever met. A god among lowly beast such as himself. His long chocolate brown hair is in a cascade about him while he slumbers. Sleep riddled breaths make his perfectly toned upper body rise and fall with life.

Baekhyun blushes a brilliant heated red at the thought of his body being pressed against the bed beneath this flawless creature's impeccable much rugged form. All night long! Was he truly no longer a mere virgin? Had his virginity really been that easy for King Chan Yeol to obtain?

Shaking such naughty thoughts like those ones from out of his mind, Baekhyun removes his eyes from the older man's immaculate slumbering form. He then pulls the sheets from off the floor with slow movements in order for him to wrap them protectively around his naked anatomy. Immediately after this, he searches the floor for what most likely remains of his clothing whilst the pain between his thighs ached him once again. And after he has found them, he begins picking them up, one by one.

Baekhyun manages to leave the bedchamber without waking up the slumbering King. In turn, he finds a nearby bath chamber, which happens to only be a few doors down the hallway from the bedchamber that he was in. Happily, he enters inside of it, closing the chamber doors quietly behind himself right afterwards. To which, he gently places his clothes upon the table that is provided, before he walks over to the massive sized in-ground bath. The bath is filled with hot steaming water and rose petals of every scent and kind.

Dropping the sheets from his nude frame, Baekhyun bears his milk-white flesh. And he slowly walks over to the scented waters. He then steps inside of it, slipping in to the warmth of the waters, allowing it to flow completely over him. He blithely sighs whilst he washes off the scent and sweat of sex from his drained body.

He wanted to die inside once the memories of the night before finally return to his mind once more, because he was so very ashamed of his promiscuous behavior. His face was a red mask of shame and heated embarrassment. How could he have sex with a man that he didn't even know? He wasn't that lowly of a person, at least he wasn't that way before the previous night. Yet, at the same time, he couldn't help but smile light-headedly at the prospect of his romantic encounter with King Chan Yeol.

Taking his thoughts off the Werewolf King for awhile, he begins to bathe himself in the rose scented waters. He indulges in the calming feeling that the warm water nicely allots him with. He rinses water over his neck and shoulders using the washing cloth provided with a peaceful smile in place upon his delicate face.

His milky soft white skin is a bit flushed as took in his appearance when he peered in to the floor length mirror set the other side of the bath, once he finally took notice of it. It is abit fogged over, however he can still glance at his reflection within its shimmering glass. The flooding memories of the night before slowly crowded up his mind whilst he continued to bathe himself.

Merging hot sweaty bodies rolling around a large king sized bed. Panting mouths and grobing hands. Shared passionate kisses. He scoffs at himself as he tries to get rid of such racy thoughts.

He was far too distracted to take any notion of someone standing behind him, watching his every more whilst he proceeded with washing his body off and enjoy the scented bath. That is, until he turns around most trumphiantly with his cloth in hand. His beautiful face becoming a pure mask of shock as he watches the now very much awake and very much naked and aroused King Chan Yeol step in to the steaming bath with him. Both the rose petals and waters of the bath motioning about the man as he so easily moves about it.

The Werewolf King steadily makes his way over to him, a proud sly tantalizing smirk in place over his mouth just as he reaches out for the expectedly stupefied Vampyre Prince, large strong hands easily moving about the Omega's lithe narrow waist. Nonetheless, Baekhyun ceased all movement with his rising fear at the close contact of skin, even though he knew who the person touching him was. That this man had touched him before in many places, over and over again.

Though, he knew that the other male was still wholly naked, which made the entire situation even more awkward for Baekhyun this time around, because he didn't want repeat of what happen last night. It was wrong. Immoral. His father would kill them both if he knew of it!

He tries to move away from the older man right before he feels the gentle press of tiny little kisses being placed against the nape of his neck. To which causes soft little chills of pleasure to instantaneously shudder through the entire length of his ungarbed frame. The feel of his delicate skin upon Chanyeol's own sent ignited electricity flowing deep inside of Baekhyun.

Although distractedly, Baekhyun felt as Chanyeol slid one of his hands from off his waist, down pass his hips, beneath the water so that he can encouragingly caress the downy skin of his inner thighs. In turn, Baekhyun huffs out in pleasure at the tingling sensation that Chanyeol's fingertips leaves upon his flesh in their wake, their chest pressing together. And hearing the sweet encouraging sounds, Chanyeol playfully nibbles at the side of Baekhyun's exposed neck once again, feeling Baekhyun start to relax back in his embrace without his awareness like he had the night prior.

In one swift movement, Baekhyun's lips were crushed against Chanyeol's own in a harsh demandingly passionate kiss. Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun was still trying to fight him off a bit, to deny the fiery passion that had ignited between them. However, with the way that he securely held the Omega within his arms, he kept Baekhyun from reaching escape inside of his enclosed embrace. His mouth steadily moving upon Baekhyun's own, making it even harder for him to break away and try to catch his breath back in to his burning lungs.

It was as if he were trying to devour Baekhyun whole- to make Baekhyun fully his- to claim him. In which he was. Though, Baekhyun had no clear idea that the Alpha was ever going to do that to him, considering their clean-cut opposition. Chanyeol was an Alpha Werewolf. Baekhyun was an Omega Vampyre. Their kinds simply do not mix. Nor have a good interaction with one another. Their centuries old war perfectly demonstrated all of that.

Chanyeol finally parted their joined lips after a long while of kissing, pecking them sweetly again and again, after every breath that Baekhyun was allowed to take inside of his blazing lungs. Baekhyun was so exquisite to him, a most beauteous Vampyric creature, and one night with Baekhyun would never ever be enough for him. In fact, letting Baekhyun leave his side was completely out of the question now.

The Alpha stared down at Baekhyun with dark hooded eyes, taking the sight of him in almost entirely. He was trying so very hard to hold back his own raging hormones once again, so that he may not jump the poor Omega's bones. Nevertheless from how sexy and purely Baekhyun looked after bathing so resplendently within the large bath completely threw that out of the window.

Still he knew that the Omega would protest against him doing anything of the sort, so he quickly turned Baekhyun around in his embrace, slipping his peaked erection to the Omega's heated entrance. It was still a bit puffy from the prior congress, partially gaping open for him to slid right inside. So he did.

Baekhyun gasped on a soft airy moan, taking him in so sweetly until he was fully sheathed within his heat. The Werewolf King's previous ejaculation still inside, mixed with the Omega's own natural slick. Painstakingly, Chanyeol sets a slow pace in motion, holding tightly Baekhyun with his arms every time the Omega cries out in titillating pleasure.

The Omega whimpers against him, lithe little hips pumping back with his every thrust as he caresses the tender sides of the Omega's neck with his lips, the water rippling about them with the motions. He snaps his own hips faster, increasing the tempo of their mating dance until the scent of roses is enhanced by the aroma of their sex. Soon Baekhyun is bent over the side of the bath, holding on to it for dear life while his body is rocked with ramming pleasure, repeatedly. His mewling moans, showing the pleasure he truly feels within, with every slam of Chanyeol's pelvic area against his cushiony ass.

Baekhyun didn't think his body could take anymore with the way Chanyeol was thrusting rather roughly against his delicious sweet spot. It made him delirious with need. He could see white blaring stars behind his eyes and his erect little cocklet pulsed with the desire- the need to cum. And he finally did when the Alpha gave one good long thrust right where he needed it most. He blindly came, spattering his semen in the bath water and squirting translucent slick over the Werewolf King's throbbing cock, his walls breathlessly tightening up when he cums.

Baekhyun laid there in exhaustion, panting out his tireness with the whole ordeal, right at the very moment Chanyeol began to use his body for himself in order to likewise acquire his own end. In which he does with just a few more slams of his hips, his body hunching over the Omega's as he releases inside of him. Afterwards, he can feel his knot finally expanding, so he rams it in to the Omega, righteously locking his seminal fluid inside.

Chanyeol takes in the shudders of his own body at the relief of properly pluging his Omega up. He leans down just a bit further so that he can finally lay claim to the Vampyre Prince. He finds the perfect place to leave his mark and sinks his canines in to the ethereal nape of Baekhyun's pale skinned neck. And Baekhyun cries out in the pain from the action, slowly descending in to the graces of sleep from their second bout of sex. The Alpha takes notice of this, so he gathers Baekhyun in to his embrace, making sure that his newly aquired was resting comfortably against him, a smile of content surfacing over his lips now that the little Vampyre Prince was finally his.

Thirty minutes later, the Werewolf King's knot had finally went down, allowing the Alpha to remove his flaccid cock from within his mate's wet heat. He grabs the cloth that Baekhyun had used prior to him coming there to gently wash them both off. After that, he gathers Baekhyun up in to his arms and carries him out of the bath, wrapping them both in large fluffy white towels.

Chanyeol carries his mate back off to the bedchamber that they had perviously shared, because they were far from done. Now that the Alpha has mated with Baekhyun, the Omega will go in to heat to finally complete bond steadily building between them. He enters the chamber, walking over to the still unmade bed, placing the Omega down upon the sheets after he removes the towels from their nude forms. And with a devouring simper, King Chanyeol moves in between Prince Baekhyun's leg in order to take care of his mate's hunger before it has a chance to get out of hand.

Many days past by with the Werewolf King diligently taking care of his mate's needs and making sure that he is well fed all throughout them. The little Omega Vampyre Prince's heat flaring up between them from time to time, until it has completely died out. The Alpha rests upon the bed in which they share, awake and holding his worn out Omega comfortably within his arms, limbs tightly entangled together whilst he serenely slept.

It was time for Chanyeol to face the music of what he had done. The King of Heubhyeolgwi, Baekhyun's father was sure to try and roast him alive. Especially since the Alpha had defiled his only Omega son, mated with him and most likely impregnated him as well. Not mention that the Omega's older Alpha brother, Byun Baek Beom, known most for his ruthless ways, would most definitely do the same to him.

Still, Chanyeol was prepared for all outcomes. Specifically when both the Kingdom of Neugdae and the Kingdom of Heubhyeolgwi were always at war. It is a passage of time that should have been rewritten long ago. And now it shall with his mating with Baekhyun and the possible conception of both Kingdoms' heir.

The war must now end. Especially if he wanted a peaceful world for his heir to be birthed in to. So the Alpha painstakingly disentangles them from one another in a very careful manner in order for him to not wake up his heat drained mate. In light of that, he removes himself from slowly. After he has done that, he leaves the bedchamber to prepare himself for the day.

When Chanyeol retuns to the bedchamber, Baekhyun is gone. In his mate's place upon the bed is a letter sealed in wax by the King Byun's official sigil. He knew then that they had taken Baekhyun. He hastily runs over to the bed, picking up the letter, quickly ripping open the letter to read what's hidden inside.

_Dear King Park,_

_You've ruined my vestal Omega son. Broken my peace.  
Destroyed the future in which I had planned out for him.  
Causing me undesired grief in the interim._

_Because of you, I must punish him. He will be purified of your essence._

_Come to the throne room. And witness the desolation you've caused._

_Both my son and this family._

_Solemnly,  
King Byun_

He balls up the letter. Anger courses through him like the flames of a phoenix. He had to act fast so that he may be able to properly save his family from this dangerous situation. With this goal in mind, Chanyeol leaves the bedchamber, making his way to the King Byun's throne room as the other man had asked him to in his letter.

Once he arrives to the throne room, he finds the Vampyre King seated upon his throne with Prince Baekbeom standing at his father's side. The throne room is full with King Byun's many royal advisors and a few of his dungeon solders. As well the normal amount of his own royal guards.

Prince Baekhyun is on the floor bowing before them dressed in beautiful flowy alabaster robes. The scent of his mate's shed tears full the surrounding atmosphere. And it intensifies the madness building up inside of him at the mere scent of it.

Chanyeol growls out angrily, gesturing to his mate's servile bowed form, "What is the meaning of this, King Byun?"

King Byun vilely says in answer, his own anger that much more apparent, "Am I even truly a ruler in my own right to you, King Park? Because if I were then you would have never disgraced my Omega son this way."

Chanyeol hisses menacingly in question, "And what makes you think that he has been disgraced? My scent upon his body?"

King Byun harshly spits out, his expression a clear scowl of abhorrence, "Silence! I will have no such talk in my court!"

"Well, then, that is impossible since that is the main reason you have assumed your son is disgraced, King Byun. It must be brought up." Chanyeol elucidates to the angered Vampyre King with a jeer, turning his focus upon the person in question. He notices that Baekhyun remains silent throughout their entire argument even though he could interjected on his own behalf at any time. Though he is no longer bowed over, his hands are clasped within his lap as the arguing continues. He returns his focus back upon the King in meantime.

King Byun declares in derision back to Werewolf King, "It would not have to be, had you not ruined him! How do I face his betrothed with this knowledge? You have ruined all of my plans for Heubhyeolgwi and Baekhyun, King Park!"

"I can assure you, Baekhyun thanks me for that." Chanyeol speaks for his mate in turn, showing the difference King Byun holds between the two Princes, because of their second genders, "I can attest to the fact that you will not do the same for his Alpha brother. No, Baekbeom will indeed be allowed to choose his own future partner, but not Baekhyun. Simply because he is an Omega. Your clear bias between the two siblings bemuddles your supposed impartial judgement on any matter. Including this one, King Byun."

King Byun rationalizes with an annoyed snarl, telling his children how much he really cares about them, "As their father and their King, I have the right to arrange their futures the way I see fit."

Chanyeol clarifies, easily defending both his mate and his brother-in-law, "You mean, to accommodate your very own desires, King Byun. Because from what you have just stated, what your children want for themselves does not really matter to you in the slightest sense."

King Byun bellows out angrily back to him in retort, "I do what's best for them and this Kingdom! They know that!"

Chanyeol simply asks, "Is that so?"

And King Byun simply answers, "Yes, it is."

Chanyeol counters, illuminating everything the Vampyre King could have done to end the agelong war between their kinds, knowing full well that the Alpha Prince will use this information to finally claim the throne for himself. Especially since the Alpha Prince has coveted it for such a very long time and that it will help them both get that of which they truly desire, "Well, I am afraid that you are wrong about that one, King Byun. Because if you were truly doing what is best for them then you would have found a way to end the war between Heubhyeolgwi and Neugdae along time ago. In fact, a union between me and Baekhyun would most definitely end all that, but you thrive on this war. Do you not? It gives you such immense power and control, keeping your people in absolute fear of my kind serves your greater purpose, keeps them bowing down to you. Does it not? That's why you have not tried to end this war in any respect. But that's okay, I have already done it for you. Byun Baek Hyun is now my mate and we will leave this aweful place together. Now tell your men to move out of our way or they may suffer the consequences for their actions and your own, King Byun."

"Move! Let them pass!" Baekbeom speaks to their solders before his father can get the chance to do so again, then he addresses the entire royal court in proper order, taking over the Kingdom in one fell swoop, "From this moment forward, the union of Prince Baekhyun and King Chanyeol is made clear and accepted by all of Heubhyeolgwi. Along with anyone else who desires the same thing for themselves. And my father, King Byun is now officially deposed by my decree as King Baek Beom, throw him in the dungeon for his crimes against the Kingdom. The war between Neugdae and Heubhyeolgwi is now finally over."

Cheerfully, Chanyeol picks his mate up bridal style with a beaming smile in place against his handsome face. Baekhyun smiles happily back at him with so much love shining within his charming amber brown eyes. The Alpha Werewolf leaning to kiss his Vampyre Omega's perfect peach tinged lips. They were finally going home.

~ - ~

 _Lips that bind the soul,_  
Sacred as time is old,  
By the kiss that was never once foretold. . . . .


End file.
